Force of Impeachment
Year Founded: 2153 AD *Military Strength: 1,000 *Leader: Commander Roy Overview Origin After XtremEvan tried to insure his future regime by attempting to kill off most of Task Force 92 after the final battle against the Alliance of Humanity, Roy, one of the few survivors, understood the true psychotic nature of XtremEvan. He knew that the future emperor didn't have a single shred of humanity left in him, and Roy needed to spread the word to those that couldn't see past his outward charm. Once Roy awoke from his week long coma (due to being severely wounded by XtremEvan during his escape), he worked with his father, a Demith councilman, to spread the word about the Epsilon Emperor, hoping to get a political response. In August of 2152, Roy got tired of dealing with politicians for months, and decided he needed direct action to stop Epsilon. Roy began using his recently acquired technopath skills to tap into Epsilon communication lines to learn about what the Emperor was up to, and was also able to salvage the remains of his escape pod from the Sunhawk, which contained valuable records. In the following months, Roy gained two pieces of important intel: the first being that the Epsilon were constructing a massive superweapon dubbed "Menton", and that XtremEvan wasn't in fact human, but actually an artificial being grown from "Subject Zero" back on HGE's Earth Facility, which had been abandoned for over 20 years. Roy needed to learn more about his opponent, so he set forth on an expedition to Earth (which was a nuclear wasteland at the time) in order to hopefully uncover more on XtremEvan's past. Once Roy landed on Earth, he began to make his way to the Florida Research Center, and along the way he came across an intriguing individual known as Fleisch. Fleisch was in fact a previous employee of HGE, but he was disfigured horribly by XtremEvan back in the 20s, and by doing so he had taken away his job, family, and life. Fleisch knew that Roy was looking for answers to the questions about XtremEvan, and Fleisch led him to the secret facility.There, Roy learned many shocking things about XtremEvan, such as how his brain was developed to lack certain emotions that would inhibit his combat capability and how XtremEvan killed over 40 million people without feeling a thing. After hours of searching through files on his foe, him and Flesich came across "Subject Zero", who was in fact a Rohaz-Mentis female known as Kinetic Flare who had been in cryo-sleep for thousands of years; she had been used by HGE to literally give birth to XtremEvan and his brethren. Roy was able to revive her and gain her trust over time, making her a valuable ally. Armed with every fact of XtremEvan recorded by HGE, Roy, Fleisch, and Kinetic Flare made their way back to Demith. On the way back, the three exchanged stories of their past and brought each other up to speed about the past and present of the galaxy, but when Roy mentioned the "Menton" weapon being created by XtremEvan, Kinetic Flare nearly went into shock, as it was the same weapon that completely wiped out the Rohaz species. When Roy learned of it's true power, it further confirmed the fact that XtremEvan was a madman who had no idea what he was dealing with. Roy and Kinetic Flare teamed up to combat this threat, but Roy knew it would take more than 2 people to combat XtremEvan. He needed an army, and thus the Force of Impeachment was born. The Goal Everyone in the F.O.I.; human, superhuman, and artificial, share the same goal and ideology: stop Emperor XtremEvan, no matter the cost. The whole F.O.I. has been briefed on the current situation, and know that human existence itself is at stake if they fail. Because of this, the F.O.I. is the most determined and disciplined fighting force in the LGA System, united in their cause to stop the Emperor; whether that be to remove him from power, or simply kill him and his twisted brethren for good. Technology Due to Roy's engineering genius and Kinetic Flare's immense Mentis knowledge, the F.O.I. has engineered the most technologically superior weapons, making them the most high-powered force on the modern battlefield. In a fair fight, no one stands a chance against F.O.I. military tech, with their "low-tech" consisting of hypersonic rail-guns that can fire up to 3,000 rounds per second, each round with smart AI and tracking; accelerated to about Mach 30. F.O.I. tech also includes heavy tanks equipped with plasma beams and 36 inches of think composite armor that can travel up to 700 mph, mass-teleportation devices that can transport entire battalions as far away as 10 light-years, and stealth aircraft that are invisible to the naked eye and can deliver payloads of up to 500,000 lbs in the blink of an eye. Riflemen are equipped with nano-implants, plasma rifles, tactical satellite maps, x-ray and infrared, active stealth systems, and more, making them the most powerful infantry force in the field. F.O.I. also employs a number of sentient and unmanned combat robots, which can all be controlled by Roy himself if needed, but their so smart they almost never need his guidance in combat. What F.O.I. has in technology however, lacks in numbers, as their are only about 1,000 men and 4,800 robots operated by the F.O.I., up against over 100 million Epsilon soldiers. Because of this Roy uses his forces carefully, only going on surgical strikes and with extreme precision, especially around civilians. There are only 6 people with superpowers currently in the F.O.I.: Roy, Fleisch, Kinetic Flare, Mythril, Falchion, and Corsair. While he trusts himself and his small force to use their tech and weaponry with discretion, he does not like the idea of a large military force having access to such potent weapons-tech. While being technically allies with the Demith Dominion, Roy cannot bring himself to trust military leaders he does not personally know with the extremely powerful technology the F.O.I. employs. Operations The F.O.I operates primarily by weakening strategic points within the Epsilon military. They also commit a large amount of "ghost operations" that serve the purpose of making the Epsilon believe the F.O.I. is planning further attacks and operations that they truly aren't. They also run specific surgical strikes that serve no purpose other than to antagonize the enemy. Roy wants the Epsilon to fear his army, and he's good at what he does. Though they are separate factions, the F.O.I. and the Demith Military are technically allies, and Demith will occasionally request assistance from Roy due to his abilities and technological resources. Roy communicates with Demith through a series of scouts and untraceable signals, and only takes action when a plan is finalized. Also, often without Demith even realizing, the F.O.I. will run operations behind the cover of actions taken by the Demith Military. The fact that Epsilon's largest primary enemy is Demith and not his own army works largely in his favor. The F.O.I. is the most infamous, and at the same time the least well known, army currently active within the Demith Epsilon War.